Drekis War of Expansion
Following the Demon Invasion of Eridon earlier in the year 1510, Drekis saw an opportunity to expand their country into an empire consisting of the Mistryan and Eridonian lands. __TOC__ 1510 January to April 1510 The Caldonian Expediton is informed by letter from High Princess Sela Suulwikk that it is very important that they turn a profit for the war effort.Letter 151003 Sela April 9: Two fleets are sent to Eridon to raid it's wealth from Bon' Theris. One of the fleets disappears the next day while passing the Lost Coast.Letter 151005 RichardHardcore Heroes: Episode 42 Drekissin raiders head inland from Newfort and reach Thornwood and Misty Rapids. Mistrya raiders head inland from Tassel to Cauldron & Misty Rapids. Mistryan raiders at Misty Rapids encounter the Drekissin raiders and the two groups battle. Summer 1510 May 15: '''The siege of Old Vodan begins. The Rwalwikk family has sieged Old Vodan. A hundred mounted knights ride through Bridge Gate and down the eastern bank of the river while their levies are brought up through the woods east of Bon' Theris by Princess Giselle Rwalwikk and a few hand picked knights. Drekis expects Old Vodan to hold out for at least a year.Letter 151007 Richard '''August 14: The Rwalwikk cavalry, led by Major Tavington, sack Honeyreach. September 27: ' The Rwalwikk cavalry sack Halfhill. With the southern towns and villages of Mistrya under Drekis control, the Drekissin consider themselves in a position of great strength. Mistryan raiders push from Misty Rapids to Thornwood and Shirebrook. At Shirebrook they fight with Drekis forces. Mistryan raiders attempt to attack Stromheim, but the Eridon Remnant pushes them back. Drekis attack Tassel where there are Mistryan Forces. Drekis raids Newfort, Shirebrook, and Peatsburg.Letter 151009 Richard Autumn 1510 Drekis razes Halfhill, effectively giving Drekis control of the fertile southern half of Mistrya.Letter 151011 Richard The Mistryan King is overthrown by Count Alex Guilder, now King Guilder. The free city of Goldhill is captured by Mistrya with the help of Scoria and her offspring. One of the two offspring is killed by Drekissin mercenaries from Bergshire, but the town remains in Mistryan control. Scoria arrives 10 days too late to save Nessy.Shenanigans Episode 113 Drekis captures the free town of Kneecap and fights with forces from Longcast and Limestone. Mistryan forces at Thornwood split up. Half return to Tassel. The other half raid Rainwood, then Anvil, then sail down to raid Shirebrook. Drekissin forces at Newfort head to Shirebrook and attack the Mistryan forces there. Mistryan forces withdraw to Anvil. Mahtava raids Peatsburg, slaughtering the Drekissin forces there. Winter 1510-1511 Armies are inactive during the winter. The raiding of Eridon has ceased. 1511 Spring 1511 Drekis considers themselves in a solid position to overrun the remaining armies of Mistrya. They predict that in six months the war should be over, and six months after that the territories of Eridon and Mistrya will be fully brought into the fold.Letter 151103 Richard Scoria and King Alex Guilder have made a deal, with the full implications unknown. King Guilder, using the funds raided from Eridon, makes a secret arms deal with Akuba.Akuban Knights: Episode 01 '''May 2: 'Stoutend is sacked by Drekis 'May 13: 'Dawngate is sacked by Drekis. A force of Drekissin calvary is sent north to raid Evermond. A force of Drekissin infantry march from Dawngate march north on Bridgelight. A Drekissin calvary unit raids the country side around Honeyreach. Drekis captures and enslaves a number of Mistryan soldiers. A few are sent to Caldonia as a work force. '''May 22: The Drekissin armies marching on Bridgelight are attacked and destroyed by Scoria and a force of infantry.Letter 151108 Richard June 1511 Scoria and a force of infantry attack the occupying forces at Dawngate.Letter 151108 Richard Drekissin calvary at Evermond withdraw and head into the elf wood north of Halfhill. Drekissin calvary near Honeyreach continue to raid. July 1511 Scoria and a force of infantry continue to attack the occupying forces at Dawngate. Drekissin calvary leave the Elf Wood and raid Highmeadow. Drekissin calvary near Honeyreach continue to raid. August 1511 Drekissin forces at Dawngate continue to hold out. Drekissin calvary at Highmeadow withdraw to Bridge Gate. Scoria attacks Kneecap, Longcast, and Bridge Gate. The bridge at Bridge Gate is destroyed, removing a route for Drekis into Mistrya. The Drekissin cavalry withdraw to Rwalwikk. Scoria fights the blue dragon Azoron. She then attacks the southern Drekissin calvary raiding the grasslands and returns to the siege at Dawngate. Mistrya raises an artillery unit at Foghaven. Drekis sends marine forces into the Spice Isles. They capture Embershore from the Kobolds. September 1511 Scoria withdraws to Dragon Peak, as she has a new clutch of eggs to tend to. Rwalwikk is burned by Scoria at some point before this.Hardcore Heroes: Episode 55 1512 Early 1512 The warring season is starting again and troops return to the conflict. Dawngate & Old Vodan are under siege. May 1512 Mistrya masses troops near Old Vodan. Drekis masses troops in Bon' Theris.Of Dice and Men: Episode 17 References Category:Lore Category:Wars